


Enough With the Intros

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hand Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Novak’s had his eye on “hot shot” Director of Sales, Dean Smith, for a while now, and he’s tired of waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough With the Intros

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of a JimmyDean2.0 breakdown by other people on Tumblr. I made gifs and everything to go with the ficlet below. To see them, click [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/57223113426/jimmy-novaks-had-his-eye-on-hot-shot-director).
> 
> Also, apparently AO3 does not have a Jimmy Novak/Dean Smith tag.

Jimmy Novak’s had his eye on “hot shot” Director of Sales, Dean Smith, for a while now, and he’s tired of waiting. So he just shows up in Dean’s office unannounced. Dean’s not one to be rude, he was in the middle of something, (trying to finish the sales report before he went downstairs to get a salad for lunch) but the guy in front of him is… alluring.

He just stares at him a little while before Dean decides to make the introductions because really this guy is looking like he’s undressing him with his eyes, and shouldn’t you know someone’s name first before you do that?

"Hi. I’m Dean Smith."

Finally the guy replies, “My name is Jimmy Novak.”

Dean’s not really sure where the guy’s from or if he even works at the company (although he must cause they don’t just let anyone in the building). Dean notices Jimmy eyeing something on his desk; it’s memorabilia from his alma mater.

"I went to Stanford," Dean says in answer to Jimmy’s stares. Jimmy rolls his eyes at the comment. Dean didn’t mean anything by it. It wasn’t like he was bragging; he just thought he’d say where he went in case that was why Jimmy kept looking at the paperweight.

"I’m from Pontiac, Illinois," Jimmy says in return like that’s the only logical follow up to Dean’s utterance. Well at least it answers Dean’s broad question of where this guy came from.

Suddenly Jimmy stands up and walks towards him, a look of pure lust in his eyes. “Enough with the intros, Dean.”

"Umm," Dean says because he doesn’t really know what’s going on. Jimmy starts loosening his tie and taking off his jacket, and holy crap he is totally undressing in front of him.

Well… they do at least know each other’s names, and it’s not like Dean is opposed to a little office quickie with an almost stranger. It’s never happened to him before, but there’s always a first for everything. And the guy is hot, and very clearly wants Dean. Dean is 100% okay with this. Dean checks to make sure his office door is shut and locked and starts unbuttoning his shirt to join Jimmy in his quickly approaching state of nudity.

Jimmy, already undressed and in nothing but his boxer briefs, rushes over to help Dean strip all while attacking his mouth with his own, licking into his mouth and tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth. Dean thinks the guy is being a little forceful and demanding but surprisingly, he decides he really doesn’t mind. Not when Jimmy has his hand down his pants, stroking him to hardness.

It’s the fastest hand job he’s ever received, and he’s too strung out to even help Jimmy, who doesn’t seem to care as he finishes up on his own. Jimmy grabs a few tissues from Dean’s desk and cleans himself off then throws the box to Dean before he starts redressing. Dean is utterly stunned for a moment but quickly cleans up and zips up his own pants.

Just as quickly as he appeared, Jimmy is already out the door, and with a smirk, his hand on the doorknob, he says, “See you tomorrow, Dean.” Then he shuts the door and is gone.

Dean sits in shock for a moment before he makes a note to find out where the hell this Jimmy Novak works and to bring his lunch and a change of clothes tomorrow. Because his pants are kind of a mess and he doesn’t have time to run downstairs for a salad now.

But, he thinks, it was a good lunch break even if he didn’t get to eat.


End file.
